APH: Puella Magi Maria Gabriela
by Sunny Akutsu
Summary: Gakuen/Puella Magi AU. Maria Gabriela is the Philippines who is given a chance to became a Magical Girl by forging a contract with Mochi!America. The longer she waits to make a wish, though, the more the dark secrets of being a Puella Magi becomes relevant to her and to the female Nations.And all this time, that's what her estranged classmate had been warning her about.


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here, really. Not Hetalia nor Puella Magi_

_This fic here will act as a script/storyboard/backbone of an upcoming doujin I'm working on. Judging by how the fic is read and how the doujin is drawn, the fic takes more out from the Puella Magi anime while the doujin appears to be taking more from the manga version (lol). I promise to make the doujin take on more from the anime, though. There are several difference by how the anime and manga present the Puella Magi story. _

_Thank you _Manly Writer in Manila_ for being the beta here. I appreciated your comments and critique. Let's see if how far I can take this story._

_._

* * *

**APH: Puella Magi Maria Gabriela**

**~~A Hetalia-X-Puella Magi story~~**

_._

_**Summary:** Gakuen/Puella Magi AU. Maria Gabriela is the Philippines who is given a chance to became a Magical Girl by forging a contract with Mochi!America. The longer she waits to make a wish, though, the more the dark secrets of being a Puella Magi becomes relevant to her and to the female Nations._

_And all this time, that's what her estranged classmate had been warning her about._

_._

_**WARNINGS**: OCs, OoC, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes and Deconstruction_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**"ANG PANAGIP"**

.

New York City was being destroyed in every way imaginable. Buildings were halved mysteriously and debris drifted in midair. Street lights flickered blood red before their bulbs burst into miniature explosions. Flames of an unnatural color licked the other structures and set them ablaze. The city was being left in ruin. It was beyond the comprehension of the young woman who watched everything else unfold.

"No… NO! This can't be happening!"

Sure, she looked only about eighteen, but this girl, this young woman, who had her face take on a horrified expression and has her black hair decorated with small, white flowers had seen much devastation and chaos before. Very often would a human like her encounter such fights and wars—always something much, much more than what a normal human could ever take. Causes were always that of "human nature", they say, and the litter they usually left behind bore similarities. Yet, none of what she saw resembled wreckage in men's typical battlefields: the cause of it all wasn't even human. Not one bit.

She gasped as she caught the sight of something very unsightly.

A gigantic storm cloud loomed over the city's skyline. Outlining the clump of gray appeared to be a doily glowing out intricate patterns. It was cackling, or so it seemed, echoes of muffled thunder that wanted to mock anyone who heard it. The longer it was in the sky, the more damage progressed. There was no doubt that it commanded all of the destruction being brought onto the boroughs, from Manhattan to Brooklyn.

There was only one man to fend it off.

_***LEAP***_

One kick of his heels and he was already in mid-air, along with the pieces of skyscrapers littering the grayed skies. He headed straight for the dark cloud—

_GASP._

_***CRASH***_

However, one half of an insurance company's office building managed to swallow the man into its interior. It, then, smashed itself into another building that was still unscathed. Immediately after, though, the man flashed out—unharmed!—hovering beside the two colliding structures. It was clear that he wasn't going down yet.

Not without a fight, that is.

"Nggghh!"

He raised something in his hand, something like a shield from where the girl was standing, as a ray of light beamed straight for him. He managed to deflect the attack but he panted rather heavily after that one effective but failed move. Slowly but surely, he was getting overwhelmed by it all.

"No! This is too much for him! This is terrible!" The girl appeared to be shaking her head and yelling helplessly to herself. There was, however, a mysterious creature, resting right beside her. The creature was with her as she watched the man take on more fire and debris.

The creature could speak. "He can't do this person can't handle this on his own" The creature also sighed. It was a small white blob with a cat smile and a pair of beady blue eyes behind a pair of rounded-framed glasses. " He knew that and came here anyway."

The man was too preoccupied with the projectiles to notice the blob and the girl watching him from a nearby skyscraper (which slowly morphed itself into an eerily black bald tree).

_***CRASH***_

He crashed into the very top of that building (the very tip of a thick top branch), away from the reach of the female spectator.

"Ngh." Finally, after a short recovery, he opened his eyes, "_**..!**_" And got a glimpse of the girl who has seen him fight.

The girl stared at him propping himself hastily into a sitting/standing position. His mouth repeatedly contorted into O's as the girl saw him wobble out of the tangles of where he had landed. He was screaming something. But what?

_***BAM***_

_GASP._

The girl jolted as stray piece of skyscraper swept the man off of the tree just as he was about to stand up his own two feet. He was now hurdling straight down to the ground, still screaming something out.

The girl could not take anymore of this. The creature took one more glance at the sadness in the girl's face and looked up at her with his face bearing a subtle cat smile. It seemed to be more than happy to get the girl out of her misery.

"Maria Gabriela …" The white thing called out to the girl, "Also known as the Philippines …Do you want to stop all of this?"

"..!" The girl was in shock, "W-What did you say..?" But, nonetheless, she heeded the blob's every word.

The blob turned to the surroundings to prove its point, "All this destruction, all this despair….you have the power to change all of it." The round thing, then, turned back to the girl and found her mouth gaping wide open.

"I can…change all of this?" She held her breath. She couldn't believe it at first. The girl took a step closer to the thing to see if he was serious or not. The thing kept its smile plastered on its white face. The girl's big brown eyes glimmered in response. The blob was serious.

_Someone like me can do something like that?_ She thought. _Solving everything was as simple as that?_ "B-But how?" The girl faced the blob again, determined this time. As she did, the man continued screaming as he continued to fall from the great height.

She didn't hear him, though.

She was busy listening to the creature.

The creature gave its reply, "It is simple!" It made an enthusiastic hop, pulled out an American flag (from out of nowhere), and loudly declared:

"Just make a contract with me…

And become a Puella Magi[1]!"

"…"

The girl's eyes widened with a mix of surprise and resolve. A gust of wind got one of her semi-curly locks come loose from her hair; she tucked it behind her ear as she made her decision. If doing what the blob says will solve everything, then she had no other choice.

"Tama…,"[2] She whispered to herself and fixed her gaze straight at the creature. She gave it a nod, and that was it.

…

Her decision was final. The creature obliged. The contract was made.

The next thing she knew was that she was waking up.

…

"..!"

_***whrrr whhrrr whhhrr***_

Philippines has awoke to the sound of her alarm buzzing dully on the sheets. She grabbed her phone and hit the snooze, all in one swift motion. Once her whole cell was dug out of a pile of oversized pillows, she couldn't help but feel that something was bugging her.

…

Maybe it was because she had set the buzzer to an hour earlier than intended.

_"Ay nako…"_[3] She let herself go and got gravity to push her sleepy self back to bed. Once she felt the softness of her sheets, the woman nuzzled on one of her fluffy pillows. She was still groggy from what she would like to call a nightmare, _"Panaginip lang pala iyon…"_[4]

Really, it was barely morning and there was already something that mentally exhausting her.– other than W Academy's ridiculous student standards or her younger siblings' plucky arguments.

Somehow, somewhere….Philippines felt like she had known that man in her dream before.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**1. PUELLA MAGI- Latin for "Magical Girl"**

**2. "Tama"- Filipino for "Right"**

**3. "Ay nako"- Filipino expression; often used when showing exasperation**

**4. "Panaginip lag pala iyon"- Filipino: "That was only a dream"**

* * *

_This fic can also be found in dA where fandom for Philippines OCs is at large and, sometimes pretty full of themselves. If you know what I mean ^^; Forgive me OC Philippines fans._

_So basically, I've introduced a Philippines OC of mine:_

**Maria Gabriela**

**Full Name: TBA**

**Age: 18**

**(Physically looks younger than her physical age-by Western standards)**

**Currently resides in: New York City**

**(for educational purposes)**

**Appearance: based it on another Philippines OC that's quite popular to use in dA.**

.

_A message those who are already familiar to the Puella Magi system:_

_ PLEASE DON'T SPAM OR GIVE AWAY SPOILERS TOO SOON. NOT NOW, AT LEAST_

_LET EVERYONE ELSE IN THE DARK BE IGNORANT ABOUT IT...FOR NOW _

_／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼_

_~With love, Hidamari Akutsu_


End file.
